Les nuits sans nom - PKMN
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Un mot qui devient un thème, sept minutes pour écrire dessus des drabbles. Voilà les règles de l'atelier drabbles du [Collectif NONAME]. Voici une compilation de ces textes.
1. Pomme - Blue Wendigo

Disclaimer : Les personnages, ni les Pokémons ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Je commence une autre compilation, même si je me suis concentré sur les derniers jeu. Il y a parfois des références aux autres jeux et au dessin animé qui est attaché à ce fandom. Comme le prouve ce drabble.

* * *

Chelours aime les fruits, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas toujours recommandé de le croiser sa force arrache facilement un arbre. Le pauvre végétal, après avoir lassé tombé ses fruits, se retrouvait à être lancé par la créature ursidé. Ramassant son butin, il choisissait toujours les meilleurs fruits en chantonnant. Ces préférés ? Les rouges, croquantes et juteuses dont il avait bien du mal à se passer. C'est pour ça que malgré sa grande gourmandise, il s'était constitué une réserve dans sa grotte, ou aucun humain ou presque pouvait entrer. Car il y avait une exception, ces deux humains avec un chat bizarre. Le pokémon les aimaient bien.


	2. Rouge - Blue Wendigo

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Rouge, de la couleur de sa veste à son nom. Il portait cette couleur avec une certaine lassitude. Que son rival vienne à lui. Cela ne l'étonnait pas. Qu'un gamin vienne le défier, non plus. Il était une légende, mais à quel prix ? Toutes ces pertes, ses partenaires, parfois tombés, d'autres sont resté, comme cette souris que lui avait donné Jaune. Le jeune garçon vivait sûrement paisiblement, il avait peut-être besoin des vacances que lui faisait miroiter Vert. Il remettait sa casquette fétiche, un faible souvenir venant fleurir sur ses lèvres. Le soleil d'Alola lui ferait le plus grand bien.


	3. Tatouage - Blue Wendigo

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Marquer sa peau n'était jamais un geste anodin, ce n'était pas Solane qui allait dire l'inverse. Sous sa veste rouge vif se cachait un petit dessin, le symbole du dragon. Il adorait ce type. Qu'importe si ce dernier avait trois faiblesses. Il adorait ces créatures, elles étaient comme lui. Solide, féroce et surtout forte. Les obstacles, ils les traversaient. Si leur évolution était lente, c'était pour mieux apprendre de leur forme première, puis parfois seconde pour se faire à la dernière qu'ils garderont leur vie entière. Ce qui l'étonnait plus c'était le jeune dresseur qui lui demandait des conseils pour en avoir un à son tour...


	4. Confrontation - Blue Wendigo

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Une énième bataille, le petit renard était épuisé, il tenait à peine sur ses pattes. Il tentait d'interpeller son dresseur de regard. Sans succès. Un faisceau rouge le touchait. Il savait que son repos serait de courte durée. Il s'endormait dans sa pokéball. Il était bien vite à nouveau sur le terrain. Il tremblait de tout son être. Il ne pouvait pas fuir, son maître finirait par le retrouver... Comment ? Parce que contrairement à lui, l'humain n'était pas fatigué. Les larmes aux yeux, le petit Évoli donnait tout ce qu'il avait. Quitte à rendre son souffle, il pria Arceus pour sa prochaine vie.


	5. Choix - Blue Wendigo

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Le choix ? Lui avait-on donné ? Pas vraiment. Gladio grattait le menton de son Silvalié. Il préférait savoir sa sœur en bonne santé que toujours terrorisée par les Pokémons. Il était parti de sa région pour explorer, pour moins sentir le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Il serait le futur chef de la fondation Aether. Il le savait autant que Lune serait détrônée un jour ou l'autre. Cette dresseuse avait du talent certes, mais n'était pas infaillible. Tili se débrouillait, il fallait juste qu'il saisisse le terme stratégie. Ce n'était pas gagné. Il pouvait le voir dans les mails de Lilie.


	6. Cimetière - Blue Wendigo

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Au loin, on pouvait entendre des pleurs, ils semblaient venir de loin et de tout près à la foi. Regardant autour de soi, le jeune dresseur voyait çà et là des pierre blanches marquées d'inscriptions, parfois des fleurs, parfois de la nourriture. Plus il progressait, plus il sentait la boule dans sa gorge grandir. Il voulait consoler la personne ou le pokémon qui était triste. Il avait beau se guider au son, il trouvait rien. Juste ces cris envers les cieux. Il se mordait les lèvres. S'empêchant d'imiter ce son. Son cœur lui faisait si mal... Il était entouré de deuil...


End file.
